Sandraea
Long ago in a Castle by the Sea Lived a horrid old king As rich as can be. His greed grew strong As his heart shrunk small Soon all he knew would be all but gone. The servants and guards all left him alone Quick came the decay Withered became his bones Days went by and again The wreckage stood tall Till the outcrop caved in Down into Glynwyr it went The king and his tomb All crooked and bent. Long ago in a Castle by the Sea Lived a horrid old king As rich as can be. ''--''History of the Castle, verse 1 Sandraea is a kingdom located somewhere unspecific in Glynwyr, the ocean surrounding Faerune. At its depth the ocean is fairly flat and scattered with remains of a fallen cliffside. The depth itself is too far to swim to while holding your breath and the water is cold enough to give unready visitors a thermal shock. It is vibrant and decorated with lost statues and monuments, as well as cultivated aquatic plants to give their world some color. Most of Sandraea's structures are made of the remains of other buildings or ships. Very few are made from their own craftsmanship. Laws There are few things they will not tolerate among their own kind or by others. Though it is less likely from visitors, since they are very much hard to visit without help, and you wouldn't screw up when they can cut off your air supply, now would you? However, in the event of: Stealing Murder Enslavement Invasion Destruction You will find yourself dealt with by Sirens... and electrically charged polearms. A kraken lives in the dungeon pit, but the Kraken is trumped by the Leviathan. Culture The people of Sandraea live a humble life. Their culture developed from a mixture of others, as they salvage the remains of lost and new civilations that had carried into the sea. One thing remains constant within their realm: they guard an important part of Faerune. Sandraea is the first line of defense against invaders for the Mystics. Merfolk, exhibiting a range of details and abilities as diverse as the human population. Sirens, women of great singing and seductive ability, are regarded highly as a special group, are dedicated to guarding one of the only pathways for someone on land to reach their kingdom underwater and still breathe. Trade *Salvage shipwrecks and resell findings *Exotic fish pets *Pearl farming Landmarks Glynwyr This is the ocean of Faerune spanning the globe. There are varied depths and conditions depending on where you are in it, from bubbling springs to dark canyons. 'Sandraea' The city where the royal seat is. Made from the ruins of an old castle and other imported destructions. 'Coralium' A village dedicated to cultivating and harvesting coral. 'Gersholm' This is the cave that serves best as an entrance to Sandraea and the Mystics. Leads to a stair case to ease you into the water. Symbols scattered around here temporarily enchant you into having some weight into the water, and ability to breathe... but only if you are welcome. The process is activated by a siren that is part of an elite group housing theirselves here, eerily singing to drown the poor unfortunate souls questing needlessly into their domain. 'Veridian University' One of the only places for those unable to breathe underwater to congregate in the middle of the ocean, the isle of Veridian is roughly the size of the average city, and entirely detached from the ocean floor. Floating on massive, hollow crystals, the isle is about half covered by the massive University campus. The University is composed of about a dozen major buildings, all of beautiful white marble and blue crystal, done in several styles - each building has an identity of its own, though they all unify into something of a whole, making it a stunningly beautiful place, especially at the center of the sparkling ocean. The rest of the island includes stretches of beautiful sand beach and a small forest for the enjoyment of the staff and students. The school is known mostly for its magic instructors, but offers classes in nearly every academic subject, and many trades as well. The school can be accessed either by boat, flight, or by using the stone portal archways across Faerune - one in each nation. The portals are activated by touching the proper crystal on the side of the arch. ((Note - those wishing to play students may portray NPC staff and teachers if player-character instructors are not present, that's perfectly fine '' ''-Asake)) The major buildings include: The Library: One of the largest buildings, this is the largest and most detailed library in all of Faerune. Containing books on just about ever subject, the books are indexed by a massive, enchanted book in the center, which serves as a sort of index. A spell upon the book will produce a faintly glowing sprite that leads students to the book they seek once it is found here. Each book is laced with a spell that allows it to be repaired from damage, and instantly returned should it be taken away from the library and not returned. Like most of the school, the library has its guardian elementals - creatures of water and stone that protect if from damage and those with ill intentions. The Dormitories: Another of the major buildings, this complex contains space for hundreds of students to have their own rooms, as well as kitchens for food and common areas to study and mingle. The rooms adapt themselves slowly to the occupant, and furniture and other items can be produced using minor spells or by asking an instructor. The Halls: The third major building, this complex contains many classrooms and spaces for learning and training - its most famous feature is the great Dome, where even powerful mages and creatures can hone their skills. The Dome can change its interior to simulate various training grounds, and repairs itself quickly from even the worst damage. It takes some skill to manipulate its magic, but standard training regimes can be selected using the crystals near the door. The Archmage's Tower: The building at the very center, overlooking the sea and the rest of the school, the Tower is the pinnacle of the Isle. A massive crystal in the top serves as a lighthouse of sorts, as well as a nexus of magical energies for the isle's enchantments. The lower floors are a simple living area for the Archmage and accessible to students, but the levels above the second are sealed to all those without specific permission from Asake himself. Shops Unseen Parlor - Magical Items Shop (Located at Veridian University) Sandraean Sundries Category:The Mystics Category:Shops Category:Kingdoms